Ganado
Ganado 'were the main enemies of ''Resident Evil 4 ''and ''Resident Evil: Damnation. ''They were once Humans who became hosts to the mind-controlling Plaga. History Background The Plaga were first discovered by a religious group in Europe known as the Los Illuminados in an unknown, rural region in Spain. The cult used the Plaga as a means of recruiting new members; however, the Salazar family's first castellan opposed the cult and sealed off access to the parasites in his castle. Centuries later, Ramon Salazar, the eighth Salazar family castellan, was convinced by Osmund Saddler, the new Los Illuminados leader, to join their cult and break the seal that contained the Plaga. The two hired the local villagers as miners to extract the parasites. Due to years of confinement, the Plaga initially seemed dead. Some were later found fossilized in the rocks below the castle. However, despite this, the Plaga were still alive at the microscopic level as spores within the fossils. The miners that were excavating the site inadvertently inhaled the spores, which after many years gave birth to the parasites within their bodies. Since then, Saddler was able to recreate the parasites wholly, injecting them in egg forms into potential hosts. Resident Evil 4 The 3rd Organization learned of the Plaga some time in 2004 when Ada Wong intercepted a desperate phone call from Saddler's chief researcher Luis Sera. Albert Wesker tasked the rogue former US-SOCOM operative Jack Krauser to infiltrate Saddler's inner circle in hopes of acquiring the Plaga specimen. Although not trusting Krauser, Saddler gave him a Dominant Species Plaga in exchange for Krauser's assistance. Saddler wanted to acquire Ashley Graham, daughter of the U.S. President, in order to turn her into a host for the parasites and subsequently infect her father upon release. This was Saddler's goal for ultimate control, with the President under his command. Krauser, as an American who had worked for government missions before, was considered the perfect abductor of Ashley. Saddler killed Luis, and Leon fought and supposedly killed Krauser and chased down Saddler. Krauser is shown to have actually survived his defeat but is later killed for good by Ada. Leon found Ashley and proceeded to defeat and kill a transformed Saddler and recovered the Dominant Species Plaga, only to be taken from him by Ada at gunpoint. Leon, Ashley and Ada escaped Saddler's island before it self-destructed. Ada betrayed Wesker and gave him a normal subordinate Plaga, delivering the Dominant Species Plaga to a different organization she was actually loyal to. Wesker later retrieved a sample of the Dominant Species Plaga from Krauser's corpse. Resident Evil: Damnation During the Eastern Slav civil war, the Plaga was unleashed by the Council of Elders in February 2011 against Svetlana Belikova's regime so they can gain their independence. This Ganado are more zombie-like with occassional mumours but can still utilize weapons. They can also infect victims by forcing their own Plaga down their mouths. Known Infected *'Osmund Saddler: *'Ramon Salazar:' *'Bitores Mendez:' *'Jack Krauser:' Variants Villagers Zealots Combatants Weapons *'Pitchfork:' *'Hatchet:' *'Sickle:' *'Knife:' *'Torch:' *'Dynamite:' *'Scythe:' *'Flail:' *'Shield:' *'Metal Helmet:' *'Crossbow:' *'RPG:' *'Stun Rod:' *'Sledgehammer:' Biology Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Murderers Category:Minions Category:Creatures Category:Xenophobes Category:Rich Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Mutated Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Gunmen Category:Scythemen Category:Hegemony Category:Torturers Category:Protective Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Drivers Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Humanoids Category:Adaptive Characters Category:Archers Category:Knifemen